supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Fame guide
How to quickly gain Fame for the different nations. Here's a brief intro on what fame/reputation is, and what it does: Fame aka Reputation Supernova works pretty much the same way as retail in this respect. Here are a few quests that are helpful in expediting this process: Reputation Reporters Selbina, Rabao, Bastok, San d'Oria, and Jeuno Fame Only the Best Melyon - Selbina (I-9) One of the Secret Sheep near Melyon has been configured to sell Boyahda Moss. * Note: It shouldn't take more than a couple stacks of Boyahda Moss to get to max Jeuno fame. Trade Melyon a Boyahda Moss to complete the quest. * You can trade them one after the other, as zoning is not required Here's a trade macro that can help speed up this process: /item "Boyahda Moss" '' If you're in front of the NPC you can use this instead: ''/targetnpc /item "Boyahda Moss" '' It takes about 10 seconds to finish the chat text and start trading again. Windurst, Kazham, Mhaura and Jeuno Fame Mandragora-Mad Yoran-Oran - Windurst Walls (E-5) If Bastok is in 2nd+ place in Conquest, you can purchase Cornettes from Harmodios in Bastok Markets K-10. * Note: 50 Cornettes for Rank 8 Fame Trade Yoran Oran a Cornette to complete the quest. * You can trade them one after the other, as zoning is not required If you're in front of the NPC you can use this macro: ''/targetnpc /item "Cornette" '' Norg / Tenshodo Fame ''Tenshodo Reputation 1 required to start building Tenshodo fame (i.e. be a Tenshodo Member) Shady Business Talib - Port Bastok (F-6) You will need to complete the quest Beauty and the Galka before starting this quest * From Talib using 1 Zinc Ore, so just buy an extra Zinc Ore is sold by the Smithing Goblin and Goldsmithing Moblin NPCs in the chocobo circuit crafting area. * Note: 73 ore (6 stacks + 1 ore) gives the player rank 9 fame from rank 1. Trade Talib four Zinc Ore to complete the quest. * You can trade them one set after the other, as zoning is not required * You cannot macro a trade for this quest as it requires 4 items traded at once * This quest increases Tenshodo Reputation and does not increase Fame in Bastok Mihgo's Amigo Nanaa Mihgo - Windurst Woods (J-3) Repeatedly talk to Nanaa Mihgo until the quest is flagged. You may have to talk to her several times to flag this quest. Yagudo Necklaces are sold by the Clothcraft Sheep NPC in the chocobo circuit crafting area. * Note: ~100 Yagudo Necklaces for Rank 8 Fame (confirm please) Trade Nanaa Mihgo four Yagudo Necklaces to complete the quest. * You can trade them one set after the other, as zoning is not required * You cannot macro a trade for this quest as it requires 4 items traded at once * This quest increases Tenshodo Reputation and does not increase Fame in Windurst Category:Guides Category:SN Specific